Talk Show of Pudding episode 7
by memyselfisesshy93
Summary: This time the siblings go to one of their favorite games. Wait, G4 is asking the questions!


Announcer: Welcome my friends to Talk Show of Pudding. If you are from France then you're not welcomed.

CHGN: G4! WTF? You didn't need to say that!

G4: I didn't say it. Xavier did.

Announcer: He made me say it.

G4: SHUT UP! Anyway… On today's episode, our guest someone who is a favorite of ours, meaning that I will actually do this right… somewhat. Please welcome "the young flame," Dart Feld!

CHGN: OMG YAY!

(Dart comes in and sits. A table is wheeled in with a bowl of pudding on in front of him. In the pudding is a flag that says "Enjoy.")

CHGN: There better be nothing wrong with that pudding.

G4: Why would there be?

CHGN: Well every time there's pudding, it usually means death for our guest.

Dart: O.O

G4: Anyway questions! So during the big journey thing, how was it with everybody?

Dart: Well…. There was Albert…

G4: He had a Crack problem didn't he?

Dart: How did you know?

G4: Because, after Lavitz dies (god rest his soul) and Albert replaces him Albert is way faster than Lavitz and that makes most of his moves to fucking fast for me to do.

CHGN: I don't think that the King of Bale had a crack problem. And I personally prefer Albert's speed to Lavitz's.

G4: (ignoring) Also, why was Shana and Miranda completely useless?

Dart: They weren't useless… Outside of combat any way.

CHGN: O GOD MY CHILDHOOD IS RUINED!

Dart: I don't mean it like that!

CHGN: Oh ok. All better. Still doesn't sound right though.

G4: What did they do?

Dart: Well Shana got kidnapped about three times. And she still wouldn't give me anything til a year AFTER saving the world. And Miranda… she was useless. She just provided humor with her foul mouth.

CHGN: I second that. I like Miranda better than Shana.

G4: Yeah. She was the only one that had "$#$%&*!" coming out of her text box. Question three! Did you ever have a problem with anyone's addition's name?

CHGN: I can think of some.

Dart: What do you mean?

G4: Well Rose, for example, has "Whip Smack," "More and More," and "Hard Blade."

CHGN: Whips and chains and kinky leather…

Dart: … I... I never noticed that.

G4: And Albert's last one. The way he says it sounds a bit queer.

CHGN: BLOSSOM STORM! … I wonder what Lavitz would have said. I mean he says "Blossom storm" for the magic "Rose Storm." And the real name of the addition is "Flower storm." Is that the point? Do they decide to do that or something?

Dart: I don't know. Maybe. They were childhood friends.

G4: THAT'S IT!

CHGN & Dart: What's it?

G4: THAT'S WHERE ALBERT GOT THE DRUGS! THEY MADE A BIG DRUG GARDEN WHEN THEY WERE TEENAGERS!

CHGN: Ok this is where I draw the line. I let you insult on my video game, but you say that Albert is a druggie…

G4: Like I care. Next question.

CHGN: You're just full of complaints.

G4: What was with the only 32 items thing? I mean you're a bizzilian-aire by the end of the game and could afford all the Angel Prayers and Healing Breezes in the world.

CHGN: Yeah, that was unfair once you have all the good armor.

G4: Did you run out of room in your ass? That's where all RPG characters keep their stuff.

Dart: I can't have 99 of everything on my person.

CHGN: But you guys share it all…

Dart: … It's not my fault!

G4: Then whose is it?

Dart: Whoever made my bag.

CHGN: That's kinda bull shit… That means it's your fault still.

G4: So Dart it's about the end… (evil aura) Why don't you finish your pudding?

Dart: Ok…? (eats some pudding and finds a stone at the bottom of the bowl.)

CHGN: WTF is that? (stone floats towards G4.) Oh you can't be serious…

G4: I THOUGHT IT WAS A MYTH! BUT I FOUND IT FOR THIS EPISODE! IT'S THE DRAGOON SPIRIT OF THE PUDDING-EATING DRAGON!

CHGN: (facepalm)

Dart: WTF?

G4: (goes Dragoon) THIS IS AMAZING! Getting pudding will be much easier and free.

CHGN: Where do you get pudding from anyway?

G4: The same guy I bought the stone from.

CHGN: That damn merchant in Lohan that tries to sell you an EMPTY water bottle for 10000000000G?

G4: Yeah. I used to buy a month time supply for way, it's time for some Dragoon Pudding Magic! I can make my special pudding now! Like the one that put Sephiroth in a coma. But first… PUDDING PWN! (everyone in the building is drowning in their own personal glob of pudding)

CHGN: CHOCOLATE! (eats it off of self)

G4: Who says that I don't include anyone? So that's our show. And can someone help Dart? I think he's allergic to chocolate.


End file.
